Lemon
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: Soul can't stop thinking about Kid. He is invited over his house and it was then a question was both on their minds. What is a "lemon?"


**FAIL FIRST LEMON! I KNOW IT'S FAIL BUT... DON'T JUDGE ME I HAD TO! THIS WAS A REQUEST FROM MY BEST FRIEND AND I JUST HAVE TO SAY I FREAKING FAILED AT DOING THIS. DON'T JUDGE ME NOW BAD REVIEWS PLEASE WELL THEN... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>There were two things Soul did not understand and not fully aware of.<p>

Number one was his feelings towards Death The Kid he was the one who had OCD. Soul never understood why he felt so attracted to that strange symmertical guy. When will he know his true feelings for him? It was really started to bug him and he just wanted to know what his true feelings were. Everytime he was around him he would start feeling really strange and that was one thing he wanted to know.

Number two was what the heck was a lemon and why did people act all giddy when they hear that word? It made him mad knowing he didn't know about it. Soul had tried to get people to tell him what it was but no one would tell him. He wasn't talking about the fruit ethier it was something else but no matter what everyone would avoid his question and tried not tell him. If there was something he didn't know he was desperate to find out.

"Soul... Soul... SOUL!" His friend Maka shouted in his ear causing him to have a faceplant on the floor. And boy was it painful maybe even more than a Maka chop!... If that is possible.

"Jesus what the hell was that for Maka!" Soul groaned in pain rubbing his face. He felt the pain on his face. It's not fun when your face connects to the floor it was never a fun time to have a faceplant out of nowhere.

"It's your fault you spaced out in the middle of class it's time to go you know!" Maka screamed at him causing some snickers from other people. Soul really hated public humilation mostly since it was caused by a girl.

He got up and angrily stomped out. He was really having a bad day mostly since the two things he didn't understand. Although Soul knew about his feeling about Kid he just denied them and just told himself he didn't understand.

Soul didn't know where he was storming off to since he wasn't really paying attention to anything around him. He bumped into someone since he was rarely focussed at all.

"Hey watch where your goi-" Soul tried blaming someone else for bumping into him but stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was.

It was Death The Kid.

Soul forced back a blush and little did he know Kid was also forcing back a blush. The two of them were so stubborn they hid their feelings for each other or they would just deny it like always.

_He looks so perfect_ Soul thought. He was not even going to deny that because it was true he was perfectly symmertical. Soul had a soft spot for that and right now he felt like he wanted to jump the poor boy and fuck him senseless.

_NO BAD THOUGHTS SOUL! NO THINK LIKE THAT SOUL! VERY VERY BAD THOUGHT!_ Soul kept screaming to himself blushing a dark scarlet. But it wasn't his fault that Kid was so god damn cute. No person could be that cute!

_How can something so unsymmetrical be so perfect?_ Kid thought about Soul. He has been thinking a lot about him and even had some dreams about each other. He wished Soul can ravish him like that for real and kiss him and fuck him senseless.

_W-WHAT AM I THINKING! BAD KID BEHAVE YOURSELF_ Kid blushed a deep red and cleared his voice. "S-Sorry for bumping into you like Soul" It was the only thing Kid could say.

Soul mustered up all the courage he could right now. "It's a-alright" Oh wonderful start! Soul also cleared his voice trying not to sound to pushy. He also tried not to stutter that would just make him look uncool.

"Hey Kid... Would you mind if I came over to you house later. We don't really hang out so often so... I jusy thought it would be good for us!" Soul was now blushing a lot redder if possible.

Kid almost screamed YES to him but held it back as much as possible. He gulped and answered "Y-yeah Soul it would... Well see you later I can't wait to see you" Kid quickly ran off.

_God I sounded so cheesy!_ Kid screamed to himself while walking away as quickly as he can. Kid rushed home as fast as possible and started preparing everything and he was also going to plan to lock Patty and Liz outside the house. Kid just wanted to be alone with Soul with no one getting in the way it may sound mean and strange but all he cared about right now was Soul.

Tonight he was going to show Soul how he feels about him. Kid was done denying his feelings and ready to let them out. Kid blushed scarlet when he thought the two of them alone in a room with each other.

He shook his head trying not to get too excited the last thign we wants was a problem in his pants. Kid tried to distract himself by doing something or anything else he just didn't needed a problem to deal with right at the moment.

Kid looked at his clock and noticed time flew by quickly. Someone rang his doorbell and he realized who it was.

"Patty, Liz go out to the backyard right now and don't ask questions!" Kid screamed and before the two girls can say anything he kicked them out to the backyard and locked them out. They both gave him confused and weird faces but Kid had shut the door already.

Kid was now racing like a maniac to the door. Once he got there he fixed himself as much as he could, put on a gentle smile and opened the door to see just who he wanted to see.

"Welcome Soul. Come in to my household" Kid said as calm as he could be.

Soul entered his house and was amazed on how big it was. "Wow you house is huge!" Soul said in astonishment. The both walked around the big house and Soul was completely amazed how big it was.

He could imagine how big the rooms were and how big the beds were. When Soul thought of that he tried to force back another red blush. He can't help but blush around Kid he was just so perfect.

Kid tried not act all giddy around him and tried to have some dignity to say what he wanted to say. "Soul... W-Would you like coming to my room" he said as they both continued walking.

Soul almost stopped dead on his track and almost had another faceplant. Soul gulped "Um sure Kid that would be c-cool" he couldn't help but stutter.

Kid smiled so adorably that Soul almost ravished him where he stood. Kid pulled Soul to his room and they both settled down on the huge bed. None of them spoke it was just uncomfortable silence.

Soul had no idea what to talk about and he wanted to get out of this silence. "So Kid... Do you know what a lemon is?" Soul said it was the only thing that came in mind. Atleast he felt comfortable talking about it.

Kid blinked. "Um isn't a lemon a fruit?" He said oh so obvious. Soul almost facepalmed himself for saying the question so bluntly.

"No the other defination! I heard there are two but whenever I ask anyone they start blushing a lot, stutter and then get out of the conversation most of the time. The only people who I haven't asked was Black*Star and you so do you know?" He said trying to put it as simple as possible.

Kid shook his head "No I don't... Maybe you can ask Black*Star I'm also getting curious myself. How about you call him up?"

"Yeah I can try that" Soul said. Atleast they were getting to a conversation it's better than nothing. Soul took out his phone and started calling his friend.

_1 Ring_

_2 Rings_

_3 Ring_

_"THE AWESOME BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" _Soul almost lost his ear drum when he screamed that. He should have known to be more careful when it comes to Black*Star.

"Don't. Freaking. Scream! Anyway I called you to ask you something" Soul said to the phone while Kid curiously watched.

_"Well then ask away Soul!"_

"Do you know what a lemon is? And not the fruit lemon the other lemon." There was a long pause.

_"... W-well Soul..."_

Black*Star gave him the whole meaning what a lemon is and Kid just kept on staring wanting to know what he was saying. Soul just kept on getting darker shade of red on his face.

Soul quickly tore a part the phone on his ear and hanged up blushing furiously. Kid just blinked.

"So Soul what did he say?" Kid was curious and a bit mad knowing that now it was only him who didn't know what it meant.

Kid leaning on Soul impatiently did not help Soul stop blushing madly and know he seemed to be having a problem in his pants. And then Kid looked down.

"... S-Soul... W-what is a lemon?" Kid stared in shock and he himself was starting to blush furiously. Soul couldn't help himself anymore the heat has gotten through him.

Without warning he pinned Kid down on his bed and started kissing him deeply. Kid layed their in shock but he soon melted in the kiss. The kiss was very heated and it filled with passion.

"E-eh Soul what are you doing?" Kid asked he didn't know why Soul just kissed him out of complete no where.

Soul smirked "I'm showing you what a lemon is Kiddie" he once again kissed him but more ravishing this time.

Soul nibbled on Kids lower lip clearly asking for entrance, Kid gladly gave it to him. Soul's tounge started exploring every part of Kid's mouth savoring every taste of him.

"T-this is what a lemon is?" Kid asked breaking the kiss.

"What don't you like it?" Soul asked a bit hurt that he had broken the kiss like that.

"N-no! I like it I just thought it would be less touchy feely!... Your the teacher and I want you to teach me right... Sensei?"

Soul was really getting turned on now. "Keep calling me sensei and I'll be very nice on you Kiddie." He went back to kissing him and continued to use his tounge.

The heat was amazing it made both of the boys want even more.

"S-Soul!" Kid moaned he has never witnessed anything like this before.

Soul broke the kiss and went to his neck ravishing with kisses making Kid moan more. "That's right Kid moan for me I want to hear your beautiful voice." Soul then started sucking on his neck leaving a nice red mark.

"A-alright only for you" Kid let out a loud moan which made Soul go crazy. He tore of his shirt and kept kissing his stomach.

"S-Sensei! Please I need you S-Sensei!" Kid moaned out he wanted Soul's mouth be around him. He needed it more of him right now.

Soul then tugged of his pants he was done waiting he needed him now. "Y-You sure are ravishing sensei" Kid said to him not really complaining that Soul was like this.

"What can I say? You are just too seduicing" He eyed at Kid's cock hungrily ready to ravish him once again.

"S-sensei please don't stare! I need you now!" Kid panted embarssed and impatiently.

Soul swirled his tounge on the tip causing Kid to let out a breathless moan. He licked his shaft and planted many kissing on it he was enjoying every taste and every moan.

"S-sensei please s-stop teasing!" Kid was desperate to feel Soul's mouth. Soul smirked "Your wish is my comand."

Just like that Soul started deep throating him taking all of him in his mouth and every once in a while he would swirl his tounge on the tip causing Kid to moan even louder than before.

"A-ah! Soul, oh S-Soul!" Kid felt himself getting weaker and weaker he knew his climax was coming soon. He watched as Soul bobbed his head up and down on his shaft and he knew he was having his own fun.

Soul started humming setting vibrations up Kid and that was it, it was way too much Kid can handel.

"AH S-SOUL!" Kid cummed Soul's mouth. Soul did not hesitate to swallow all of it. He got up and straddled Soul. He licked his lips "That was tastey Kid."

Soul brought up three fingers to Kid's mouth. "Suck" and Kid did what he was told. Kid coated his fingers with a generous amount of salvia and when Soul thought it was enough he pulled them out.

"This might hurt a bit just so you know" the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Kid nodded and shut his eyes ready for a little pain.

Soul stuck one finger in Kid which caused him to make a whimpering sound. Soul cupped Kid with one hand and kissed him trying to distract him from the pain. Soul stuck the second finger in and Kid let out a painful whimper.

"It's alright it will get better Kid" Soul kissed away the tears that were forming on the side of Kid's face. He stuck the thrid finger in him and started stretching his fingers.

Kid clutched on Soul's back leaving red marks. he tried to ignore the pain as Soul kept preparing him for his entrance.

Soul's fingers brushed against his prostate causing Kid to let out a painful moan. "SOUL!" He screamed and Soul gently let out his fingers and positioned himself on Kid.

"Are you ready Kid?" Soul asked before entering. Kid nodded weakly "Y-yeah I'm ready."

Soul entered him inching carefully before he has fully entered him and Kid let out a painful sob the pain was unbearable.

"Just tell me when to move, try to get used to it" Soul said breathlessly the feeling of Kid was amazingly tight and hot. It took all of him not to slam into him right there but still he didn't want to hurt Kid no matter what.

"... I-I'm ready" Kid said after a few minutes of getting used to.

He pulled back almost all the way before slamming himself back in. Kid let out a painful moan but it quickly turned into pleassure. Soul continued thrusting in and out of him looking for that sweet spot that made Kid see stars.

Soul slamemd once more this time hitting Kid's prostate. Kid screamed out loudly. "T-There Soul! D-do that again please!"

Soul started moaning as he kept slamming back in the same angel were his prospate was. He continued pounding into that exact spot over and over again in a steady rythem. The room was filled with moan, groans, panting, Soul's name and Kid's name. The feeling of Kid and the feeling of Soul was amazing and the best part is that they were making love with each other. They have always wanted to feel this sensation and now they are finally getting what they always wanted. They now both knew that they truely did love each other and they will try to make it last.

They both knew that the climax was coming closer and Soul refused to be the one to come first. He started working one hand on Kid's shaft pumping it making Kid's moans even louder than before he wasn't going to last.

"S-Soul! Oh g-god Soul! I-I'm gonna-" Kid tried to scream out but couldn't finish his sentece. He exploded on Soul's hand and thereselves. Soul knew he couldn't hold back any longer he had reached his point as well.

"O g-god! Kid I'm going t-to-" Just like Kid he couldn't finish his own sentence he cried out and came deep inside Kid. He took himself out and they both collapsed on each other. Both boys were very sticky but right now they didn't care.

Both of them were panting trying to recover on what just happened. They were sweaty, tired, dirty with semen, but neither of them botherd to care or even dared noticed. All they really felt was each others warmth and love what they have been longing this hold time.

A few minutes has pasted and they were able to control their breathing once again at a normal pace. The two of them were now side by side now and Kid curled up and started snuggling into his chest. Soul countered that and held him cloesly wishing to never let go.

"You have no idea how much I waited to do that and say I love you to you" Soul said making the other boy blush.

Kid smiled "I have always wanted that too and I always loved you" he started drifting off to sleep, "your a very good teacher Soul."

Soul smiled "And your a very good student Kid"

Kid smiled one last time before fully going to a deep sleep. Soul stroked Kid's hair and brushed some off his face and he knew then that he was very lucky to have someone like Kid.

"... So this is what it feels like to do a lemon, I wonder if there's more things I need to know" Soul then drifted off to a complete sleep and he was now aware of two things.

Number one he stopped denying and realized he did have feeling for Death The Kid and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loves Kid and the best part was that Kid loved him back. Soul knew he was very lucky to have him and no one else will. He vowed to protect him always and forever for now on.

Number two... He finally found out what a lemon was and because of that him and Kid finally confessed to each other. Who would have known wanting to know what a lemon was going to lead into so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>... THAT. WAS. A. FAIL. LEMON. SCENE. I'M. SORRY. FOR. THE. GIRL (my bestie) WHO. WANTED. ME. TO. MAKE. THIS. FOR. HER. PEACE. FAIL. LEMONS. AND. I'M. OUT!<strong>


End file.
